


More Than A Memory

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 What Remains, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could not remember, but he would not let her forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for Caesar's Palace shipping week, with the prompt "labyrinthine". It is set during the episode "What Remains".
> 
> Legal B.S.: Terra Nova is property of Steven Spielberg, Kelly Marcel and Fox Network.
> 
> Thanks to: ebi pers and Stef for beta reading!

_More Than A Memory_

 

Elisabeth couldn't help feeling on the verge of panic despite her best efforts. Her mind said she was at university one moment, and in this strange place—this _Terra Nova_ —the next. Malcolm was here but he was not the Malcolm she remembered and knew. And Jack...no, _Jim_ —looking at her with such concern, and she didn't even _remember_ him. Genetic experiments, living in the past, Gormon's disease, the threat of catatonia looming... It was all a labyrinthine muddle in the chaos that her mind had become.

When she discovered names scrawled on a stack of transparent plexes in her own handwriting, it felt like finding the elusive pieces of an impossible puzzle. ' _Josh'. 'Maddy'. 'Zoe'._ And the last one...

_Jim_.

She turned to face him and he held out the ring to her, and her turmoil mounted. She knew she should remember but she couldn't.

"I don't remember."

"I know." He slid the ring onto her finger. "But you will."

"What if I don't? What happens if we both forget?" Despite her confusion, she knew that ugly reality had to be acknowledged.

His fingers twined through hers. "What I feel for you...is more than just a memory."

And in that moment, all her doubts faded. She could not yet completely remember this man who called himself her husband, but his firm faith in her—in _them_ —gave her the encouragement she needed to focus once more.

 

***fin***


End file.
